hurts like heaven
by kkfreak11
Summary: hurts like HEAVEN
1. Chapter 1

Finn ran out of the strawberry feild. He was in texas visiting his grandpa. He was loving texas. The foods, the places to go see, but he was missing one thing back home at Florida. The Kingdom Keepers. Sure, he facetimed and wrote letters and postcards, but it wasn't the same. To get his mind off the Keepers, he started running through another strawberry feild. Swatting down the occasional bug, he ran through 3 feilds in a row. By the end he just grabbed a strawberry, turned around, and started running back to his grandpa's house. When he got a chill while he was running through the corn feilds, he started to get really mad. He started running faster, to get back home. But stopped in his tracks when an ugly green thing ho in front of him.

**okay guys I know this chapter was short but I should upload the next chapter soon. Xoxo, kkfreak11. And please review! Thanks so much**


	2. meet and greet

When malificent got in front of him, he just turned red and started choking on his stawberry. He had to tilt his head to see her face, but he wasn't jn the mood right now. "Get outta my way, you peice of green skin!'' He yelled. "Well, well, Well. What do we have here? A peice of tan skin?" She said in her calm but disturbing voice. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but Finn slapped her hand before she could. And when he did that, his hand started getting covered with ice. Pretty soon, his hand was in an gigantic ice cube, and his arm was turning finn started laughing. "You dummy! Texas is in a drought! Duh!" Malificent was confused, and finn sighed. "Its, like, 100 degrees outside! Worse than flordia! Your giant icecube is melting!" He said while laughing. And he laughed so hard that he started choking on his strawberry again. Malificent heard a trickle of water. She looked at the icecube and saw that it was surely melting. Then, finn used his other hand to push a corn stalk out of the way so Malificent was in the burning sun. She screeched, knowing that she should go now, her green skin was turning red already from the sun. "I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY!" Malificent said, and tried to disappear to leave but she couldnt. She was stuck in texas. Her skin now turning a deep purple, finn looked like he was about to puke. But then he heard a stalk move. Another, another, then another. Then finns grandpa's dog, fiddly, jumped out. Malificent hated started running but couldn't. It was too painful. Finn laughed. He backed up, disappearing into corn but came out with a steel pole and rope. "The cows are over there," pointing behind them. "I took there fence!" He grinned wildly. He put the pole behind Malificent and then tied her to the pole. " so you can feel what heat really feels like!" Finn said. Malificent could feel her powers draining away. 2 minutes later, she fainted, and finn said, " she'll make a good scarecrow!" He then left, leaving Malificent behind, but right ashe got out of sight her head jerked up, eyes glowing with anger. "I. Will. Kill that boy if its the last thing I do!" She said between clenched teeth. A crow landed on her. Fiddly, who was now laying down barked at the crow and Malificent. "Shut it, dog!" Malificent screeched. She jumped out fromthe pole likeshe didn't have anything holding her back. She started walking calmly to the house. Finns house.


	3. whaatt!

When Malificent got to Finns house, she was green and as ugly as ever again. Fiddly, who she was starting to like, was following her and licking her shoes. At this, Malificent started laughing. Her laughs were long and loud. And Finn heard her when Malificent laughed. He ran out of the door.

"What?How? Why? FIDDLY!" He said, then running to fiddly and grabbing him. Malificent stared at Finn with a glare. "I liked him." Malificent said, still glaring at Finn. She started petting fiddly but Finn put him in the house.

"You would have put a spell on him." Finn said.

Malificent laughed.

"Haha, why? Fiddlys cute!" She A SMILE.

Finn stared in disbelief. He didn't even know she could smile. Malificent smiled again, but not in the creepy way. "What? Its like you didn't even know I could smile. I have cheekbones too, you know. " Malificent said. Finn was still staring. Malificent sighed, realizing that was how she was like all the time.

"Bippity boppity boo..." Malificent said to wake Finn up from his mindless behavior. The fairygod-mother from Cinderella popped up."bippity bop-what?" The god mother asked. Finn woke up then.

"What? Oh hi, Malificent. Wait, MALIFICENT?'' He cried out with fear. He closed his eyes and next thing Malificent knew he was kind of like a yellow, clear color. "Get away you witch." He said calmly while backing up. She thought about this. Nice Finn, mean Finn. She really didn't like either one of them but nice Finn was more appealing."What?!" Finn said to Malificent, noticing that she was staring at him. Her head snapped up, looking confused. ''What?'' Finn said back. ''What...'' the godmother said, also looking confused. Fiddly barked and wagged his tail to say "what!" Finn looked down at fiddly, grinning and picked him up. "Your so cute! Yes you are! Whos the cuteset doggy in town? YOU!" Finn said, blowing his belly and tickling him. Malificent and the fairy godmother were staring at him. Finn noticed what he just said and did and cleared his throat. LOUDLY. "So... um, lets get down to business. What do you want," Finn said looking at the godmother "and how would you like to try to kill me this time." He added, looking at Malificent. And Malificent looked offended. "Im not always trying to kill you!" She tried. Finn coughed and said fast 'yes you are.' And coughed again. "And, its a wonder grandpa isn't awakened by us." Finn said, glancing into the house, where his grandpa was sleeping on a lazy-boy with the tv remote in his hand. So Finn motioned to them and pointed behind them. "So we dont wake him up..." Finn whispered. Malificent nodded and followed him.


	4. finn gets frustrated (lol get it?)

When they got to the cows, Finn started talking normal again. "So why are you here, Malificent? " Finn asked. Then, right as she was going to answer, Finns phone beeped. He started to look worried. Then he looked up at Malificent with a glare that wouldve sent Malificent running if she wasn't with the godmother lady. "Go tell your fellow freaks to back off from my friends." He growled, still glaring at Malificent. Malificent grabbed the phone and read the text:

**captain hook has philby and maybeck. Hades has me, and charlene has chernabog...-Amanda**

"Chernabog!" Malificent exclaimed. "I thought I set him on fire while singing this guy is on fire!" The godmother was confused." Wha-" "nothing! Okay, so maybe I like Alicia keys. Nothing wrong with that!" Malificent interrupted. Now Finn was staring at her. "I also like FULL HOUSE. And sleeping beauty. We are kinda friends now." She added. Finn sighed, and looked back at his phone. He wasnt glaring anymore which made Malificent, more happy?

**_hey, im doing my best here. This story will probably be the worst story ever, but I'll keep writing... and about the song and tv shows I only wrote that because im like... addicted to it i guess? Anyyyywaaayyyyy...what was i talking about? _**


	5. sorry my story is terrible

**okay guys I tried to think of something but this story is like boringggggg so im not gonna delete it jjust ignore it cuz it wasn't coming out liked I hoped :( so enjoy yalls day and dont forget to review of what you think is terrible! Lol jkjk **


End file.
